everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ashlynn Ella
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Parrotbeak page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mojojojo13579 (talk) 18:49, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey Ashlynn it me. FireSnow16 (talk) 13:08, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi FireSnow! Ashlynn Ella (talk) 18:19, August 2, 2014 (UTC)ashlynn ella Block :It's been a while since last I met someone as awful as you. You are indefinitely blocked because of the following history: * You come here under the name Ever after awesome! and add terrible sentences like "She once took a skull, the little kid's jungle gym, to help Raven. In return, she played with the little kids showing she is good with little children." to articles here. * When I revert your edits, because no matter how I look at it I can't make sense of what you're typing, you go on to outright vandalize articles. * Then you make a page trying to get the community here against me, calling me a "brat". * Then you make your own wiki, in which you write down the hate on me I didn't allow you to write down here. You also block me for vandalizing your wiki even though I never made an edit there in my life. * Then you unblock me in order to convince me to come editing on your wiki. You keep insulting me even as you try to convince me. * Then you come back here and pretend rather badly that you are not Ever after awesome!. * Then you start targeting individual users here with requests to edit on your wiki, while adding images to talk pages despite that that is against the rules here. :You have no shame at all and I am done with your shenanigans. You are not allowed to ever come back. Parrotbeak (talk) 16:58, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :I am not ever after awesome. Why do you even think this? I am getting quite annoyed that you think this. You did delete my contributions and I did not like that. That's why I left. I did not try to be mean. Ever after awesome was very rude. He was so rude, he probably did it on purpose. And I am sorry that I added pictures. I guess I didn't look closly enough at the rules. So yes, that was wrong of me. I need more people on my wiki, so that's why I asked some users. All I have that edit often o my wiki is Mojojojo, Iamdaisy, and sometimes Ivypan. I used to have MSP, but she was globally blocked. I am deeply sorry for the few things I did wrong. I never meant to hurt anyone. Ashlynn Ella (talk) 18:18, August 2, 2014 (UTC)ashlynn ella ::And I am getting annoyed you are trying to deny you are Eaa!, because: **You two have the same dolls, since you both decided to list them. **You are mad about me deleting your stuff when you never edited here before. So you are someone else. And there's only one other person who got mad over their stuff getting deleted, who showed up just as you left. Guess what, that's Eaa!. **You've targeted Eaa! specifically today/yesterday, even though you say you have no reason to have anything to do with them and they left before you came into the picture. Very obvious deflection attempt. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:12, August 2, 2014 (UTC) No, we don't have the same dolls. Look closely next time. And if I was Eaa!, wouldn't I get back at you by using HER to vandilize the stuff? And I had a different username, from a long time ago. :Right. Who were you then? Parrotbeak (talk) 16:17, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Okay, sorry for the late response. I didn't see my notice. And I guess there's one thing I should have told you. You see, my sister is Ever After Awesome. She's being downright horrible to you. So I sorta lied. She told me it like YOU were the mean one. I thought you would think she was ME, and you do, so I thought you would do something to my wiki. That's why I blocked you. I figured out she was a liar, so I unblocked you. I wanted some help, so I asked you. Bur you still hated me, so to protect myself, I blocked you again. So I never had a real account. It was all because of my bratty sister. Sorry for lying. Ashlynn Ella (talk) 12:50, August 13, 2014 (UTC)Ashlynn Ella